The Black Eyed Ghosts
by Katzztar
Summary: A Halloween story! Something strange is happening to the ghosts of Hogwarts. Dumbledore says nothing is wrong. But we remember the last time something affected a ghost was that Basilisk. What force could affect all the ghosts on this night?


Author's notes= I actually got the idea for this fic when read the horror story 'Dark Journey' by the author Smenzer. It caught my attention because Smenzer does great humor fics (many are Xena, and are Ares/Gabby). Well I read the story and laughed. It reminded me of the humor/'horror' stories told around Halloween. I instantly thought of this lil' story. I had to change a lot to make it fit into Hogwarts. But if you've ever read a version of it, you'll recognize it ;) this is a one-shot. This is my first POV story. It will be Harry's POV.  
  
WARNING!!!!! The ghosts in this story are very OOC. Do not write to tell me that "they don't act that way". I already know that and you have been warned. In the rare event of flames, they shall be used to roast blackbirds in the nearest fireplace. :p  
  
Hermione=Excuse me, but shouldn't that be roasting chestnuts over an open fire?  
  
Katzztar=No, this IS a Halloween ficlet!  
  
I'm dedicating this fic to Smenzer.  
  
Thank you, Harrione, for beta reading.  
  
Disclaimer= I don't own any Harry Potter characters or the story "The ghosts of one black eye"  
  
The Black Eyed Ghosts  
  
There were only a few clouds out on this Halloween evening, barely hiding the full moon. That alone made tonight unusual, it seemed that a full moon on Halloween only happened in stories, right? The rest of the students in the Great Hall could I hear the werewolves in Forbidden Forest howling. No one dared to go outside on this night.  
  
Inside Hogwarts, the feast was in full swing. Ron, Hermione and I were enjoying ourselves, when the Grey Lady, resident ghost of Ravenclaw, came walking through the wall. She was pearly-gray as is the norm for ghosts; it was her actions that were catching the attention of everyone. The Grey Lady is normally quite polite and well mannered, but right now she was just walking straight through people. She did not even acknowledge them. And a ghost that walks through live ones is a very bad-mannered ghost.  
  
Nearly Headless Nick quickly made his way to his fellow ghost's side, who now was crying.. "Dear Lady, why what so ever is wrong?"  
  
She merely looked up sadly as she replied in a soft whisper. "Oh Sir Nicholas, it's horrible. I." The Grey Lady faltered as she once again gently touched her left cheek. "I'm a ghost of one black eye."  
  
Nick looked aghast, as the Fat Friar approached. "Dear Lady, please explain". The Gray Lady then talked to them in such low whispers that none of us could hear. Whatever was said clearly troubled gentle ghost of Hufflepuff, for the Friar quickly left.  
  
An hour later, the Fat Friar came flying out of the ceiling moaning, "I'm a ghost of one black eye."  
  
By now we students were all talking. The ghosts of one black eye? What could it mean? Hannah Abbott thought it was a social group like the Headless Hunt. But could it be something all together different?  
  
Professor Dumbledore addressed their worries with his usual mysterious answers. "Attention, students. I am aware that you are worried about what could be wrong with the ghosts. I must tell you nothing is wrong with them. You still have an hour until curfew, so enjoy the feast."  
  
But I, of course, had different ideas. As we left the great hall, I turned towards to others. "What do think could be wrong?"  
  
"It can't be nothing! Both the Gray Lady and the Fat Friar were upset. They weren't acting like themselves. Do you remember the last time something that effected the ghosts?" Hermione asked in a hushed tone.  
  
Ron shuddered at the memory. "Yeah, in our second year, the Basilisk. Wait. I hear footsteps!!"  
  
I looked into a room quickly, "It's clear, get in here!"  
  
Hermione was confused. "If it's not yet curfew, why are we hiding?"  
  
Ron shook his head in disappointment. "For two reasons, Moine."  
  
" One, they would ask us why we're not at the feast." I finished Ron's sentence. "Two, there are things the professors won't talk about if they know students are near."  
  
Hormone shook her head as she mumbled "You two are getting as bad as the twins."  
  
Ron and I said 'thank you' in unison. "How do you know they will talk?"  
  
It was now my turn to shake my head. "Because Hermione, they snuck out of the feast hall. I was watching the doors; they used the secret passage to the left of the high table. There's something they don't want us to hear."  
  
As we hid in the abandoned room we could hear MacGonagall saying "It's not the same as last time, Albus."  
  
It was Professor Snape that answered her. "I disagree, MacGonagall. It is the same as fifty years ago, and fifty years before that. It has been the same since the scene had first happened over 400 years ago."  
  
Harry could not see the glare that MacGonagall gave Snape, but he could hear it in her voice. "We have two black eyed ghosts in hardly over an hour. It's happening faster this time. Albus is there nothing we can do about him?"  
  
"Ah dear Minerva, you know there is nothing we can do. We may have the Bloody Barron to contain Peeves, but there is no one to contain Him. It will all be over by sunrise and we won't have to worry for another fifty years." Dumbledore was interrupted when Professor Binns swooped out from the floor.  
  
"Headmaster, with all due respects, something must be done! I was minding my own business as I graded some essays when it happened!" Ron looked at Harry with surprise. The only time they heard Binns had talked louder than his usual monotone was when the class kept asking questions about the Chamber of Secrets. But sure enough Professor Binns was not longer his calm self as he said in a raised voice, "I'm a ghost of one black eye!"  
  
Ten minutes later, after the footsteps had finally died away, we left the room. My friends looked at each other for just a moment before we all said, "Let's go to the library."  
  
As we neared the library we jumped in shock as Nearly Headless Nick passed by, hollering, "I'm a ghost of one black eye!"  
  
We were very disturbed now, four ghosts in a matter of hours claiming they were these 'Ghosts of one black eye'. What did it mean? We searched through any book on the history of Hogwarts, looking for clues.  
  
Hermione told me that there was nothing in 'Hogwarts, a history' that would help. I took her word; after all, she has memorized the bloody book. Thankfully she found a book that looked helpful before Madam Pince kicked us out. We didn't realize that curfew was an hour ago. But Hermione wasn't ready to tall it quits . "Lets go to Moaning Myrtle's restroom. I want to read more from this book."  
  
"I found something!" It was several hours later Hermione finally found something that happened among the ghosts 400 years ago. "Oh but I don't know if it helps us much."  
  
By now it's 4 in the morning and Ron is even crankier. "Well, 'Mione, how about just telling us what it says so we tell if it helps or not!"  
  
"Well it says that back in the 1600's shortly before his death, the Bloody Baron had an affair with a married witch, named Agatha. This affair is rumored to span three years, and Agatha tried to leave her husband, a muggle who was a captain in the army. But he followed her to the trysting spot where she would meet the Baron. With him, were ten soldiers that were armed with muskets. The husband made Agatha watch as he ordered the soldiers to open fire on the Baron. Agatha cradled the Baron's head in her lap, as he died, she begged him to wait for her. That in death they would be together. That was when the Baron became a ghost, haunting Hogwarts. Fifty years later, Agatha died, but she didn't come back as a ghost. The ill-fated lovers were never reunited."  
  
Ron looked at Hermione impatiently. "Well how does that help us?"  
  
I had to jump in or they would have started another row. "What ever is happening started over 400 years ago, around when that happened. Maybe there is something connecting them, we're just missing it. Well at least, we now know why the Baron is bloody."  
  
Ron gave a small laugh but stopped when Moaning Myrtle appeared. "Oh you came to laugh at me, did you?"  
  
"No, Myrtle! It's nothing like that, we didn't realize you were in the u- bend." Hermione was trying to be nice to Myrtle before the ghost got in a worse mood. "Why would we laugh at you today? You're looking well tonight.."  
  
"Ohh you ARE making fun of me! You act as if you can't see it! But I know you can! Look at it!" Myrtle was hysterics once more as she pointed to her face. I shrugged my shoulders. Myrtle was pearly-gray, looking like the other ghosts. I couldn't see anything different. "I'M A GHOST WITH ONE BLACK EYE!" She wailed.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHA!" The mad cackle was soon followed by Peeves appearing in the middle of the room.  
  
"Myrtle's got a shiner!" He started to sing as I took another look at Myrtle's teary face. It was faint, but there was a circle that was slightly more silvery around the eye. Then I looked at Peeves and laughed. Peeves the poltergeist is different than the other ghosts in that he has coloration to him.  
  
"Hey look at Peeves, he has a black eye!"  
  
Peeves response was to fly around the bathroom before stopping by Moaning Myrtle. "Hey do you realize what that means Myrtle? WE'RE THE GHOSTS WITH ONE BLACK EYE!!"  
  
Then the Bloody Baron came gliding into the room. "IF YOU DON'T STUP UP, YOU'LL BE THE GHOSTS WITH TWO BLACK EYES!!"  
  
  
  
The end. 


End file.
